


Little Stiles and his wolf

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Kid Fic, M/M, Sourwolf, Wolf Derek, little stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey dog, I don’t know how good you are with kids”, he had said to Derek as he scratched him. "But my son, Stiles, lost his mom recently. And … he needs a good friend now. I don’t know why the hell I’m talking to a dog that doesn’t even understand me, but I was hoping that you maybe could be a good friend and take care of him too?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely [halelikehell](http://halelikehell.tumblr.com) make me ficlet based from [my art](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com/post/51225053192/little-stiles-and-his-wolf-based-from-this).

[](http://imgur.com/wW1dycQ)

Title: [The Pet Of The Year](http://halelikehell.tumblr.com/post/51998944492/little-stiles-and-his-wolf-by)  
Author: [Halelikehell](http://halelikehell.tumblr.com)  
Characters: Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale (including wolf!derek)  
A/U: Inspired by the fanart you can see above, so I had to write this down. I hope you’ll like it ♥

"H-hold on!" Stiles called out and stared up at the big Alpha in front of him that didn’t show any signs of waiting.

That idiot, why couldn’t he have stayed away?! Derek thought feeling the fury grow inside of him - nobody touched his pack. Nobody hurt his pack. Pack. Danger. As the fury grew through his body the fur grew on his body. And when the fury reached his lungs a large roar was punched out of them. Without thinking he let the change take over his body as he ran towards them, first on two legs but in the end when he jumped in front of Stiles he was on all four.

Derek growled deeply in his throat a warning that if the Alpha took one more step, he would find himself bleeding out on the floor. And when the Alpha sneered and took one more step Derek jumped on him.

When the Alpha was lying on the ground bleeding Derek heard Stiles’ voice behind him.

"W-what… How?"

Derek tensed up. He hadn’t been thinking, he was such an idiot! He had been hiding his wolf shape for so long, and just because his pack, Stiles, had been threatened he lost it. Derek glanced over with a squirming stomach and saw Stiles still sitting in the same stance as when the Alpha had been on his way to kill him.

"Gruffy?"

—-

After the fire Derek had disappeared and was missing for a year. Nobody, not even Laura, knew what he had done during that year.

Derek hadn’t done it on purpose; when he had left for a run as a wolf just to forget the pain for a while he had counted on coming back after an hour. But that hour turned into a year when he was sighted by a police officer that had thought he was a dog that was lost and taken him to the police station. Derek had decided to wait until he was alone and then leave through a window. But then he saw the police officer that his wolf remembered had been a comfort in the grief after the fire and when he petted him he for once didn’t growl but whined and leaned into the hand. Next when they hadn’t found any clue to whose he could be that police officer had brought him home.

He could still remember it as it was yesterday when the police officer had taken him to his home and gotten down on a knee in front of him before they walked into the house.

“Hey dog, I don’t know how good you are with kids”, he had said to Derek as he scratched him. "But my son, Stiles, lost his mom recently. And … he needs a good friend now. I don’t know why the hell I’m talking to a dog that doesn’t even understand me, but I was hoping that you maybe could be a good friend and take care of him too?”

Derek had been reminded of his own loss and had decided that his return could possible wait for a little while more. Then the police officer, who was shown to be sheriff Stilinski, had taken him into their house and up to his son’s room where a little boy had sat by the window and looked outside. He had smelled a lot like sadness to Derek who had recognized that smell all too well by then but for once he hadn’t pulled away from it.

”Look son, I got you a surprise”, the sheriff had said and Derek had recognized the tone in his voice from the times when Laura had tried to cheer him up. But he had known no matter how many times they tried the feeling of grief and loss would never get better. He had thought that the sheriff’s thought was good but that it wouldn’t make it any better. But he was surprised when the boy looked over to them.

“Doggie?" the boy, Stiles, had said and even though Derek could still see the loss in the large brown eyes he had also seen how they lightened up when they saw him standing next to his father.

And Derek hadn’t been able to leave for a year after that.

Derek had learned that when Stiles had lost his mother he had been inconsolable, and that the sheriff hadn’t known what to do until the day when he saw one of his deputies bring in a large black dog that didn’t seem to have an owner but had given him a feeling that this dog could be good for his son.

In that year Derek had several times thought of leaving because his sister had needed him too. But whenever he was planning to all he did was looking over to Stiles and convinced himself that he couldn’t do it. Not yet, the boy wasn’t ready.

“Gruffy, you’re my best friend, you know that right?" Stiles once had told him when they were in bed (the boy had always been pleading until he jumped up into the bed to share it with him). "Mama was my best friend too but … she’s gone now. It still hurts but it’s okay now, y’know? Because you are here.”

How could he have possibly left after that?

So he had suffered through all the treatment and adventures a hyperactive boy in Stiles’ age could possibly want to do and more, he had played with him in the garden, watched over him when he seemed to be planning to do something stupid (which had seemed to happen at least twice a week), slept with him and just been there for him when he cried longing for his ‘mama’. Derek even suffered through the Stilinskis naming him Gruffy, "’cause he always looks so gruffy!”.

Derek didn’t leave until one day when Stiles came home with a new boy, Scott McCall, whose family had moved into the city recently. Stiles had told him later that night that he thought that he might have a new best friend. Derek disappeared the day after.

Afterwards he saw the notes all over the city about a missing dog and the suspicious glances from Laura but he convinced himself that Stiles was going to be fine. It was just a dog after all.

—-

"Gruffy?" Stiles said disbelievingly with widened eyes.

Derek stared back, sure he had been careful with his wolf shape in case Stiles would remember something but he hadn’t actually believed it. Who remembered a dog they had only for a year as a child? And least of all Derek hadn’t thought that Stiles would actually remember what they had called him.

"It is you…" Stiles said lower but of course Derek could still hear him as Derek looked away. “Dad always said that you had to return home, but when I was older I realized that he probably thought that you were dead. I didn’t want to believe it but…"

Derek couldn’t help but look towards Stiles again and was surprised when he saw tears in those brown eyes.

"You bastard", Stiles said half laughing and half angrily. “I thought you were dead!"

Without thinking Derek followed his instincts when he saw one of his pack members looking like he was in pain and walked up to him. He wasn’t prepared when Stiles threw his arms around his neck and burrowed his face into his fur. But he let him.

"I’m sorry", Derek croaked after a while when his fur had slowly disappeared into the skin and his fangs into normal teeth. “I thought you would forget about me."

"You idiot", Stiles muttered but when he pulled away a bit Derek saw to his surprise a smile under those wet brown eyes when Stiles looked up at him. “You were my best friend, Gruffy."

"Are you going to call me that now?" Derek growled and suddenly frowned.

"Yup, Gruffy”, Stiles grinned and ruffled Derek’s hair.

Derek supposed that it was … all right.


	2. Bonding time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same verse with Little Stiles and his wolf. Sheriff brought Stiles and Gruffy (aka Derek) to go on a hike on his day off. Bonding time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to write something based from this, feel free to do that! but don't forget to gimme the link ^^  
> [My tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com)

[](http://imgur.com/SJ7KO9h)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to poke me on [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com), guys! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
